You gotta kiss the girl
by Onli Takari
Summary: There's a play at school, and Takeru and Hikari have the leading roles. But gasp, in the last scene they have to kiss? Oneshot plus a epilogue. please read
1. You gotta kiss the girl

A/N: I just thought of this idea. It's kinda based on something in chapter eight of H.A.T.E anyway this story might portray TK and Kari a little differently. My first One shot.

Disclaimer: I don't own digimon or the little mermaid, it's mentioned in the story or the song part of your world.

Takeru, Hikari – 14

Tai – 17

* * *

Hikari's POV

School gate 2.26pm

"Hey Takeru." I said to my best friend who was waiting at the school gate for her after school had ended.

"Hi Hikari." He said smiling.

He always smiled. That's something I really like about him.

"Sorry I'm late, I went to check out the notice board. Apparently they are having auditions for a play tomorrow." i said.

"You want to audition?" He asked

"Umm.. Maybe?" I said embarrassed.

Takeru started laughing and I hit him with a book. "What's so funny?"

"Nothing. Nothing." He said

"So.. Are you gonna come with me?" I asked.

"Huh?"

"Are you gonna come audition with me..?"

"Sorry Kari, There's absolutely no way I'm gonna audition, but I will come and give you moral support.." he offered.

"Some friend you are." I said pretending to be angry.

"Sorry Kari.. Let me carry your books." He offered.

"Okay.. thanks." I said handing him my books.

"Whoa they are heavy." Takeru complained.

I took back some of my books and asked him. " So.. Are you sure you don't want to go audition?" she asked with puppy dogs eyes.

"Kari.."

* * *

Takeru's POV

School auditorium. Auditions 2.40pm

'_This is so boring. I can't believe Hikari is actually auditioning. Well it's her turn now. I hope she does well.'_

(A/N: The play is The little mermaid. I know it's childish but I couldn't pick anything else. Or think of anything else)

Hikari went on stage and started singing.

"Up where they walk, up where they run. Up where they stay all day in the sun. Wanderin' free, wish I could be. Part of that world. What would I give if I could live

Outa these waters. What would I pay to spend a day. Warm on the sand. Betcha on land they understand. Bet they don't.." she sang before being cut of by the teacher.

Her voice was beautiful. She was sure to get the lead.

"That was beautiful Hikari, you have such a great voice. I'm giving you the female lead." The teacher said.

"Thank you Mrs Kimiko." Hikari said and bowed before she went backstage.

(A/N: I didn't know what surname to put so.. I made it up. If it's weird please tell me!)

That was the end of the female auditions. And next was time for the boys to audition. I was shocked to see so many boys auditioning.

"Whoa they are tons of boys auditioning." I said out loud

'_They do know they are auditioning for a romantic play, don't they.'_

"Yeah.. Didn't you know? At the end of the play the male lead gets to kiss the female lead." Daniel, the boy who was sitting next to Takeru said.

'_WHAT? The male lead gets to kiss Hikari??'_

* * *

3rd person POV

"Oh.." Takeru said.

No way was he gonna let another guy get to kiss Hikari. He wasn't going to let another boy kiss his first love. He loved her. He just didn't tell her, knowing she would never return the feelings he had for her. And telling her was just a sure fire way to ruin their friendship. He just had to live with being best friends.

But this.. This was a perfect opportunity for him to get the girl he loved.

Takeru quickly got out of his seat and went to the back of the queue of boys who were waiting to get auditioned.

'_Whoa what's got into him.?'_ Daniel wondered.

Soon it was Takeru's turn. He was nervous, but he went on stage and acted out his part as Eric in the little mermaid.

"Impressive Takeru. I guess you're not only good in basketball but acting too." The teacher said.

"Thank you Mrs Kimiko." The blonde said quickly going backstage where Hikari was waiting for him.

Hikari had saw Takeru's audition from backstage, and was shocked.

"I thought you said you wouldn't audition!" she said.

"I changed my mind." He said grinning.

"You acted so well!" Hikari complimented.

"Thanks. And you sang really well."

* * *

Hikari's POV

The next day

"Takeru! The results are out, you the male lead!" Hikari said hugging her best friend.

"Really? That's great."

"Oh Hello Mrs Kimiko.." Hikari said letting go of Takeru as she saw Mrs kimiko coming towards them.

"Hello Hikari, and Takeru, I just wanted to congratulate you on getting the leading parts. Erm.. And but I wanted to talk to the both of you about something." She said.

"What is it?" Hikari asked.

"Well.. I was hoping.. That in the last scene of the play.. the two of you do a .. screen kiss." She said nervously.

"What??" Hikari said looking shocked, and then she started blushing.

She had had a crush on Takeru ever since they were little. Well it was more then a crush. It was more like love. Yes, she was in love with her best friend. She just couldn't tell him.

* * *

3rd person POV

Hikari regained her composure and looked at Takeru.

"So.. Do you wanna do it?" she asked him.

"If you want to.." he said.

"Okay Mrs Kimiko we'll do it." Hikari said.

"Great! I knew the two of you would say yes. The two of you would make such a cute couple!' she said before she walked away

The two of them started to blush. It was embarrassing enough to have people think you and your best friend, who you have been in love with since forever, would make a cute couple. But a teacher? That was much worse.

* * *

3rd person POV

Rehearsals 6.13pm

It was late, and rehearsals were over, but Hikari and Takeru had to stay back to rehearse one more scene. The kissing scene,

"Okay.. Now Takeru you hold on to her waist while Hikari you put your hands around Takeru's neck and then the two of kiss." The teacher instructed them.

"Erm.. Okay." Takeru said putting his hands around her waist while Hikari put hers around his neck.

It wasn't like Takeru had never put his hands on Hikari waist before; he had, but just not in public. And Hikari had never been so intimate with Takeru in public before, sure they had held hands, but to them that was just a normal thing to do.

"Okay now kiss." The teacher said.

Takeru pulled Hikari closer to him and then their two lips met.

It was a short kiss.

And the two immediately blushed red.

The two of them wanted more, but what could they do, make out in front of a teacher? Well Maybe.

"Perfect!" the teacher said with sudden inspiration.

"The both of you can go home now. It's getting late." She said.

* * *

Hikari's Doorstep.

"Thanks Takeru, for walking me home.." she said.

"Oh no problem." The blonde replied.

The two had been silent during the whole trip, both not knowing what to say after the awkward kiss in the auditorium.

Takeru took a deep breath and asked " Hey Hikari can you help me with some homework."

He wanted her _badly. _

(A/N: does that sound sick T.T)

She gladly accepted and invited him in.

"Oh hi Hikari, hey Takeru." Taichi said as they walked in.

"Oh hi Tai." Takeru said.

"Where are mum and dad?" Hikari asked.

"Oh Mum went to the supermarket, and dad has a meeting." Taichi answered.

"Okay. Me and Takeru are going to my room to do homework." She said as she grabbed Takeru's hand and led her to her room.

Takeru blushed.

30 minutes later..

"Well that's all the home work we have. What do you wanna do now?" Hikari asked his best friend.

"Well.. I was thinking.. maybe we could rehearse some of our scenes again.." Takeru suggested.

"Oh okay.." Hikari said secretly hoping she got to kiss Takeru again. He was a really good kisser.

Takeru too a deep breath and said " I was hoping we could redo the last scene.."

"Aren't you getting daring.." Hikari said before happily putting her hands around Takeru as he put his around her waist and the two of them started to kiss.

It was bliss.

After awhile things got more hot and Heavy. Takeru was lying on Hikari's bed, while Hikari was on top of him. Their tongues in each others mouths.

"Hikari?" Takeru said as they took sometime to breathe before continuing.

"Yes?" Hikari asked.

"I love you.."

"I love you too Takeru."

* * *

THE END

* * *

Hope you liked it xD


	2. You wanna kiss the girl

A/N: this is a short Epilogue. Note: You know there a scene in the little mermaid where Eric and Ariel are in a boat and they almost kiss. Well the play in the story ends there, but instead of them being stopped by Flotsam and Jetsam (Ursula's minions) in the story they kiss and the play ends there.

Disclaimer: I don't own digimon or the song kiss the girl from the little mermaid.

* * *

Epilogue:

(continued from last scene)

3rd person POV

"OH MY GOD TAKERU WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO MY SISTER?"

The two of the immediately stopped kissing and turned to face the door where Taichi was standing.

"Erm.." Takeru started.

"Taichi Relax, we're rehearsing for our school play.." Hikari said playfully.

"WHAT YOU AND TAKERU HAVE TO KISS IN THE SCHOOL PLAY?"

* * *

Performance night ( last scene in play)

Hikari and Takeru were sitting in a boat in the middle of the stage. Slightly embarrassed at what was going to happen next. They were going to kiss. Sure, they did a lot of "rehearsing", but now they had to do it in front of their Parents, Teachers, and peers.

Right on cue the music started to play. And some students started swarming the stage, playing as the turtles, birds, fishes, and Davis who was playing the role as Sebastian.

Percussion  
Strings  
Winds  
Words

There you see her  
Sitting there across the way  
She don't got a lot to say  
But there's something about her  
And you don't know why  
But you're dying to try  
You wanna kiss the girl

Yes, you want her  
Look at her, you know you do  
It's possible she wants you, too  
There is one way to ask her  
It don't take a word  
Not a single word  
Go on and kiss the girl

Sing with me now  
Sha-la-la-la-la-la  
My, oh, my  
Look at the boy too shy  
He ain't gonna kiss the girl  
Sha-la-la-la-la-la  
Ain't that sad  
Ain't it shame, too bad  
You gonna miss the girl

Now's your moment  
Floating in a blue lagoon  
Boy, you better do it soon  
No time will be better  
She don't say a word  
And she won't say a word  
Until you kiss the girl

Sha-la-la-la-la-la  
Don't be scared  
You got the mood prepared  
Go on and kiss the girl  
Sha-la-la-la-la-la  
Don't stop now  
Don't try to hide it how  
You wanna kiss the girl  
Sha-la-la-la-la-la  
Float along  
Listen to the song  
The song say kiss the girl  
Sha-la-la-la-la-la  
Music play  
Do what the music say  
You wanna kiss the girl

You've got to kiss the girl  
Why don't you kiss the girl  
You gotta kiss the girl  
Go on and kiss the girl

The song ended and it was time for the kiss. They did as rehearsed, and as Takeru put his hands around Hikari's waist, The Audience started cheering.

"Woohoo!" Yamato yelled before Taichi hit hi in the stomach with his elbow.

Takeru and Hikari blushed. They were merely centimetres away for each other's face, and then seconds later the kissed and the curtains started coming down, and soon covering the two of them.

Finally away from the audience's View, Takeru pulled Hikari in for another kiss.

"Jeez guys, the show's already over you can stop it already." Davis said interrupting them.

"Okay Davis. Let's go." Takeru said as he helped Hikari out of the boat. Both obviously not happy that they had been interrupted by a boy in a large crab suit.

"We can continue later." Hikari said teasingly.

* * *

Hope you liked it!! pls R&R


End file.
